


Tickle Me Pink

by Aviss



Category: Naruto
Genre: Discord: Umino Hours, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Hokage Hatake Kakashi, Humour, M/M, Umino Hours Discord Server 60 Minutes To Gift Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23070646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviss/pseuds/Aviss
Summary: In which Iruka is a disaster and Kakashi loves him just like that.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 10
Kudos: 205
Collections: 60 Mins To Gift - Masks





	Tickle Me Pink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OftheValkyrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OftheValkyrie/gifts).



> for the Umino Hour 60 minute exchange, for Rae, prompt masks  
> This is the silliest, fluffiest thing I have written in a long time, but I couldn't get the image of Kakashi with the pink mask out of my head. I hope you like it.

Iruka hates laundry days, he especially hates laundry days without Kakashi. 

He hates any kind of days without him, to be honest, and they have only been living together for about six months.

Kakashi has this way of making even the dullest and dumbest of tasks enjoyable, something Iruka envied when they were just friends and is one of the main factors that made him fall madly in love with him. Kakashi makes cooking into a party, cleaning into a singing contest, and laundry into a towel fight. Kakashi will drag Iruka from the blackest moods after bad days at work, literally pulling on his arm until he's in the kitchen with Kakashi, a drink in his hand, and they're dancing around the table or making out on top of the counter. 

The one thing Iruka has never done in their kitchen, and never will do according to Kakashi, is cooking. 

"You are deadly enough, Iruka, no need to poison anyone or set our house on fire," Kakashi had said the one time Iruka tried to cook for him, right before he took the still smoking pan into the sink. He had placed a soft and tender kiss on Iruka's nose, right before Iruka grabbed him and kissed him properly. 

He didn't cook dinner for Kakashi that day but ended up fucking him on top of the kitchen table for the first time and ordering take out. 

The kitchen table has since been deemed unfit for food preparation.

Days without Kakashi are just boring and slow and they seem to drag for years, and Iruka misses him like crazy when he's away. 

This summit of Kages in Suna can't end soon enough.

Iruka takes a load of clothes from the washing machine and goes to the dryer where he starts throwing them in after shaking them one by one, remembering the last time he had done this with Kakashi right before he left for the summit. 

He had been trying to fold the clothes once they were dried, Kakashi wrapped over his back and kissing his neck, taking each garment from Iruka's hands and throwing it back into the drier while he pressed himself against Iruka's ass. 

"You can do that later," Kakashi had said, "I'm leaving in the morning and won't see you for a week."

"And if you want to take a clean mask with you," Iruka had said, choking back a moan while Kakashi's hand slid under his top. "You need to let me finish." He had turned his head for a kiss then, though, because Kakashi was rubbing the pads of his thumbs over his nipples and Iruka was only human. 

Kakashi didn't let him finish. 

Iruka smiles at the memory and then freezes, one of the damned masks in his hands. 

"Oh fuck," he mutters. He starts searching among the other clothes and cringes, going back to check the temperature in the washing machine and Kakashi's mask drawer. " _Fuck_."

Kakashi is going to kill him. 

…

There is nothing like being back home after a week away surrounded by belligerent people and with no Iruka to hold at night.

"I must be getting old," Kakashi says once his breath is back, sweat drying on his skin and a pleasant lassitude in his limbs. Next to him Iruka is still panting, flushed with exertion and pleasure after welcoming him home in style. It had only been a week but to Kakashi, it had felt like a lifetime, not so much for the company he had but for the one he didn't. "I used to go for longer on missions, but this time I couldn't wait to get back home." He turns and kisses Iruka again, losing himself in it until the breath he had regained is lost once more. He has a week of kisses to make up for, he has no intentions to stop yet. "Did you miss me?"

" _No_ ," Iruka lies, badly. "I enjoyed having the house for myself. Some peace and quiet to mark homework and read. I even cooked, _it was great_."

"I see." Kakashi laughs. "So maybe I should accept the offer from Gaara to spend a month in Suna."

This time is Iruka who kisses him, wrapping his long limbs around Kakashi and effectively trapping him against his body. Not that Kakashi has any intention to leave. "I almost starved and was bored out of my skull without you."

"That's more like it."

They fall asleep like that, the best sleep Kakashi has had in a whole week. 

Iruka is up and puttering in the kitchen by the time Kakashi wakes up in the morning, he drags himself out of bed, not bothering to look for his clothes and goes to the kitchen to retrieve him and drag him into the shower with him, kissing him all the time. 

"The coffee is going to burn," Iruka protests half-heartedly. 

Kakashi pushes him under the spray and goes to the kitchen to turn off the stove before rejoining Iruka. "Sorted," he says before dropping to his knees.

The coffee ends up being burnt, but that is just the way Iruka makes it, Kakashi has learned to appreciate it that way. At least is not poisonous. 

"I hate that I have to go to work today," Kakashi complains while he finishes putting on his clothes, Iruka's already fully dressed and ready to go to the academy. "I should get an entire day to rest after the week I had."

"The work of the Hokage is never done."

"True." He opens his mask drawer and stares inside for a moment. He closes it and opens it again. Still the same. "Iruka, have you seen my masks?" he asks, because the things in the drawer are definitely not the masks he had before he left. 

"Oh shit. I forgot to tell you." He hears from the kitchen. 

Kakashi opens the drawer again and stares once more, hoping against hope that the contents have changed. No such luck.

"You forgot to tell me what exactly?" Kakashi goes back to the living room and leans against the door jamb, crossing his arms over his chest and fixing his best unimpressed look on Iruka. 

There is a dark flush crawling up Iruka's face, the kind that Kakashi knows goes as far down as his sternum and that he can make go even lower with the right kind of touch. His hands itch to grab Iruka and do exactly that, because a flustered and embarrassed Iruka is delicious, but Kakashi is unfortunately not a teenager anymore and he has some responsibilities.

"I had a bit of an accident when doing laundry while you were out." _A bit of an accident._ Every single one of Kakashi's masks, except the ones he had on the trip and which are dirty, have been replaced for the same kind but in a soft pink colour instead of black. That is not an accident, that is a catastrophe or Iruka's proportion. "They shrunk." Iruka grimaces; it's unfair that he looks so adorable like that, Kakashi can't even be mad at him. "I couldn't find any black ones in the shop."

"How?" he asks. "Actually I don't think I want to know." Kakashi really loves Iruka, but he's a complete disaster around the house, it's lucky that it's only been the masks. It's baffling that he survived to adulthood, all things considered. 

He goes back to the room and grabs one of the black masks from the dirty clothes hamper and presses it against his nose. Nope, not wearing that. Kakashi throws it back in and with a sigh, grabs one of the new masks and puts it on. He puts on his Hokage robe and hat and looks at himself in the mirror. 

Behind him he can see Iruka, still flushed and now laughing. Kakashi should be mad, but he just wants to kiss him more. "I think pink looks good on you."

It does, not that he's going to admit it.

"You owe me," it's what he says, pulling it down to give Iruka a goodbye kiss before heading to the door where bear, his ANBU detail, is already waiting for him. 

If bear has any opinion on his new style, they keep it to themselves.

…


End file.
